


A Night At The Opera

by Thunderbird83



Series: The Sex Files of Liz and John [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Horny John, Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, sex at the opera, sex kitten, sex while asleep, teasing roger about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderbird83/pseuds/Thunderbird83
Summary: Liz and John are invited by Freddie and the others to attend Madame Butterfly. Neither one of them are keen on opera and while the others seem to enjoy the performance, John starts to tease Liz a little bit by some kissing foreplay. Things escalate from there!Later on that night when everyone is asleep, John wakes and decides to have sex with Liz while she is still asleep.





	A Night At The Opera

A Night At The Opera

Roger was lying down on the couch in the living room, blue eyes reading vociferously through a book that had a naked couple on the front. Liz entered the room after having some lunch, noticed the book and the fact that Roger had subconsciously slid his hand down to the waistband of his jeans. Slyly, Liz let a smile appear at the corners of her mouth, then got onto the couch, crawling on top of Roger, putting her hand on top of his, pulling his jeans button free. Roger’s hands froze as she picked up his book and tossed it aside. The drummer watched her as Liz locked eyes with him; he recognized a distinct come hither look as she inclined her head to one angle. 

“Oh Liz, what are you doing?” the blonde asked, pretending to be innocent. 

“What are you doing? I don’t see both of your hands out so where’s the other one?” the medic undid the top two buttons of her shirt provocatively, showing Roger most of her chest. The drummer gaped at her, knowing she was a big cock tease and privately loving it. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” he repeated as Liz straddled his legs, crawling up to his head. 

“This is the patented Liz Hammond sexual torture session! Brought to you by Horny Roger and the willing Liz the Sex Kitten!” she laughed, raising one finger and licking it, drawing it across her left breast teasingly, making Roger groan. The top of her cleavage spilled out of her shirt enticingly as Roger’s eyes traveled downwards, lingering at her pelvis and crotch. Her jeans left little to the imagination as he imagined himself grinding up against that… 

“This better be the best sex torture of my life!” Roger giggled, eyes opening wider. The medic grabbed his wrists and pinned them back above his head. The drummer waited for a moment as Liz dry humped him happily, gently rubbing her pelvis with his as she lowered her head down. 

In one second Liz had kissed the side of his face, giving his earlobe a lick. Roger heard Liz call him a sexy animal that needed to be tamed. Roughly she kissed his jawline, adding a little bite which made Roger jump a little bit. The medic released his wrists from her hold, telling him to put his hands on her. The drummer did not need to be told twice, pulling up her shirt and running his hands on her sides, unbuttoning the rest of the shirt. 

“Someone’s getting frisky!” Liz sat up for a moment to pull her curly hair back from her face, tossing it over her right shoulder, leaning in to kiss Roger. “Oh, someone wants to say hi to me.” through his jeans Liz could see a definite bulge. 

“Stroke it,” Roger bucked up his hips which made her laugh. “Please?”

“I don’t want you to see what I’m doing.” Liz turned herself around so that her ass was firmly on his torso. Roger grinned as he pushed up Liz’s shirt and exposed the small of her back. 

“You have such a great ass.” 

“Thanks.” the medic gave Roger a hand job to remember, varying her speed, adding just the right amount of friction, using his pre spunk as lube. It didn’t take long for the drummer to climax; fortunately Liz caught most of it with a tissue. She rubbed down his dick and tossed the tissue into the trash can near the couch, wiggling her ass into Roger’s pelvis more just to tease him. Liz tucked Roger’s now flaccid cock back into his pants and zipped him up. 

A few seconds later Freddie burst in, followed by John and Brian. The singer looked at the tableau before him and a wide grin lit up his face. Brian was smirking and John gave Liz a knowing smile. Just to tease Roger a little more she wiggled her ass back and forth a few times as a very audible moan escaped his lips. 

“What have we here!” Freddie walked over to the couch as Roger adjusted himself. “A little rendezvous perhaps? I don’t think John would like that!” 

Liz buttoned up her shirt as she slid off the couch. “Up yours, Freddie.” 

“Isn’t that your job?” he mocked. 

“No,” Liz walked in a semicircle around Freddie, giving him a sly smile. “you’re supposed to put one up me.” she flicked her tongue a little suggestively. 

“You’re raring to go, aren’t you?” Freddie’s eyes lit up happily. “You want to get into a little S/M, be called a slave, have your ass whipped and go down hard.” 

“Oh, Freddie.. I might just be turned on by that,” she breathed into his ear to make him more excited. “tell me more..” Liz put herself up right against Freddie so she grabbed the waistband of his pants and gave him a little dick massage unseen. The singer put his hands over hers with a big grin now plastered onto his face. With a little smirk on her face she breathed a soft moan into Freddie’s ear, making his eyes go wide. Behind them Roger stood up, a little wobbly on his feet but he had a very happy smile on his face now. 

“Oh!” Freddie exclaimed happily. “I want to cover you in chocolate and whipped cream and lick you down!” he put a hand on her breast, then leaned in to neck her roughly, adding more bite than what she was used to. 

Liz was rather unimpressed. “That’s all I get from the great Freddie Mercury? Lousy food metaphors? What about you, Brian? What would you do to me if you had me?” 

The guitarist did not have to think much about that. “I’d do what we did before when we used to date. Remember?”

“Right, go stargazing on the hill near the university and have some incredibly sweet romantic sex under the stars,” Liz put her hand on Brian’s shoulder, smiling up at him. “good times.” Brian smiled back at her, his hazel eyes full of affection for his longtime friend. 

“But nothing compares to what John and me have been through.” John took his girlfriend into his arms, planting a kiss on her cheek sweetly. 

“And what have you been through exactly?”

“Dirty minds want to know eh, Freddie?” John kissed Liz again. “We’ve been rather adventurous really. Turns out we really like doing it in public.” 

“Damn!” Roger would not have guessed it. “Really?”

“Yeah. We’ve done it in every public building within a ten mile radius.” Liz admitted, remembering a particularly vivid session in Hyde Park. The two of them had hung out near the walking trails when John asked her if she wanted to have sex. It was fun for both of them; an extra special thrill as hikers had passed by about ten feet from where they were standing. Fortunately she had been wearing a skirt which gave John easy access. Before she knew it he was bending her over and fucking her from behind like a horny dog. 

Roger and Brian exchanged a look, never even imagining that John had such a wild side before. Freddie looked delighted at the idea with a wolfish grin spreading across his face. He was about to question the couple further about where they’d had sex specifically when he remembered something.  
“Wow. Well, you can do something like that tonight! We’re all going to the opera!” Freddie had tickets to go and see Madame Butterfly. “Look sharp all right? We all enjoy a little culture now and again!” 

“Are they private box seats?” John shot a look at Liz who was giving him a horny smile. 

“Yes they are!” 

“I won’t be watching the opera; I’ll be watching them!” Roger laughed. “I think I still have a suit somewhere...” 

**

In the private box Freddie, Brian and Roger took the seats nearest to the balcony, leaving John and Liz back in the dark. All of the men were clad in tuxedos for the occasion; Roger had a pewter gray ensemble, Freddie was in navy, Brian was wearing hunter green. John had opted to go in a different direction with a dark tan. Liz put her hair up, wore some makeup and put on a red opera dress with black pumps. 

“I’ve never seen you looking so sophisticated!” Brian told Liz, admiring her red lips and subtle makeup look. She smiled and took John’s hand as they sat down in the box, her diamond earrings glinting in the low light. 

“OK, curtain up!” Freddie readied his pair of opera glasses. 

About halfway through the first act John quickly got bored so he nudged Liz, wordlessly asking if she wanted to do it right there. The other three were interested in the opera-even Roger, so they were not likely to notice anything. 

“I’m going to do a little shenanigan first,” she pulled out a small bag from her clutch purse. “These are little frozen M&Ms.” Liz very quickly tossed one out into the audience, then a few more until someone yelped down below. The medic boldly dropped one inside Brian’s shirt collar which made him swear colorfully for a moment. 

“Let me see those,” Liz sat on John’s lap and handed the last remaining M&M to him. He fingered it for a moment to get it wet, then put it on top of Liz’s cleavage, watching it roll down her chest. The bassist loved the way her chest looked, all damp and enticing. Liz leaned into him so he was eye level with her chest and he started to kiss it passionately, snagging the M&M with his teeth and eating it. Leaning forward the medic felt herself shiver and go hot at the same time at the way her boyfriend was looking at her. 

“Well I think I’m going to have fun tonight.” John covered Liz’s chest in kisses, pulling her into his lap. 

“Oh.” with the other three in plain sight but distracted really added to the risk of being discovered; which the pair also liked. “Good thing I brought my lipstick for touch ups.” she giggled. John twirled one finger in a loose lock of her hair, gently hooking it and tugging it towards his face as he kissed her deeply. Liz’s gray eyes shone in the low light as John grinned devilishly. 

Roger shot a glance at them, smirked, then nudged Brian. “I think they’re gonna do it.” the guitarist flushed red but didn’t turn to look. Freddie ignored everything around him, losing himself in the opera completely. 

“Worried about your look all of a sudden? Perish the thought. All you need now is a good stiff one.” John kissed Liz, following the jawline up to her left ear while Liz tried not to moan. Liz and John made out until each one of them were raring to go. John slid one hand under Liz’s skirts, pulling them up so her bare ass was on his thighs. He slid a few fingers into the folds of her outer labia and was impressed by how wet they were. 

“You’re absolutely drenched, love,” he whispered into her ear which made her even wetter. “you want it?” John went for her neck in the low light, tonguing and kissing his way around while playing with her internally, grinning like mad as she got wetter. 

A breathy low moan escaped Liz which told him all he needed to know. John brushed his lips against her ear, kissing her neck, working his way down to her chest again while his free hand unzipped his fly and freed his raging hard on. A few more moments of massaging Liz’s labia made her breathing speed up and ensured that she was ready for him. John reached up again and pulled out Liz’s hairpins, releasing her chignon, loving the way her curly hair flowed onto her shoulders. 

“I’m ready,” he bumped up against her thigh, making Liz move up a little bit and in one swift move got his dick up her vagina easily. The medic leaned her head against John’s shoulder for a long moment, kissed and necked him. The bassist realized that he couldn’t rhythmically thrust Liz with her on top of him so he had to get more creative. In a way he preferred shagging in the park; Liz would usually assume the doggie style position, bending way over. She couldn’t do that in the opera box without arousing suspicion and getting thrown out. 

The opera droned on as Roger turned his head slightly to ask John something but he saw the bassist was letting Liz sit in his lap and both were looking preoccupied. The drummer smirked and rolled his eyes, exchanging a glance with Brian who knew what he was on about. 

John fingered Liz’s clit which produced an audible gasp. This could work for them, he thought. As long as Liz had her clit at a good angle she could get off and as long as she was making all the right sounds and as long as his cock was buried deep inside her he could work with it and get off. 

“I knew you’d like this, lovie!” Freddie hissed in triumph. 

“I’m lovin’ something, Freddie!” Liz whispered as John started playing with her clit, flicking it back and forth. The medic grabbed his wrist, silently reminding him to be careful and have a very light touch. Her clit was extremely sensitive and it didn’t like being played with roughly. Before long he sensed that Liz was about to climax so he stepped it up even more. His climax followed hers, producing twin muted moans of pleasure. 

At intermission when the lights went back up, the other three bandmembers turned in their chairs to see Liz and John once more sitting separately but John had a satisfied smile on his face as did Liz. All of her lipstick was worn off and her hair was down. Both of them were a little sweaty and John’s tie was askew. Liz reached up and adjusted her necklace with a slightly embarrassed grin. John’s smile was so bright he could be seen in the dark. 

“You dirty filthy girl,” Freddie teased, standing up to stretch. “can’t keep your hands off of each other can you?” 

“Oh no I can’t! I’m gonna sleep really good tonight!” 

“If you two can manage to sleep it would be a miracle.” Brian sniggered. 

“We usually go to bed and sleep very well after such an encounter.” John said mildly.

“Well, before you leave the theater I suggest you get that lipstick off your face, John.” Roger stood up and stretched along with Brian, sharing a laugh with his friends as John rubbed at the corners of his mouth. Liz handed him her makeup compact to check himself. 

**

Around 5 AM the next day John woke up to see a snow flurry spiraling and dancing outside the window. Outside the day was dawning a frosty white in contrast to the inky blackness which was starting to lighten in the east. The bassist’s gaze fell on the still form of his girlfriend who was lying faceup next to him. Liz was a real sweetheart and he knew he had picked out an amazing woman. 

Roger had been the one to pick Liz out of their biology class to be his study partner for the semester and brought her back to the flat to meet his friends. She had been energetic and happy to meet everyone; talking about art with Freddie, electronics with him, and even astronomy with Brian. It took John several days to work up the courage to ask her out so he was very happy when she said yes. There had been some jealousy when Liz and Freddie went to an art show opening at a gallery, Liz and Roger had once gone to a club together but it was as friends only. Brian had taken Liz to an open field to give her a lesson in constellations which incited more jealousy. 

Now she was John’s. They had gone their separate ways after graduation and yet it seemed like fate when Roger stumbled across her ten years later as a paramedic. 

Desire flooded into his veins as he shifted position in the bed. Slyly he wondered if he could have sex with her without her even waking up. Liz always liked a challenge and John liked them even more. They were in a committed relationship so he knew that she wouldn’t mind. 

The bassist adjusted himself so that he was lying facedown supported by his elbows at Liz’s pelvis, gently parting her legs and sticking two of his fingers into her crotch, burying them down out of sight. He closed his eyes, letting his sense of touch take over. John massaged Liz’s outer folds and taking her clit very gently between his thumb and forefinger, he gave it a feather light rubbing. 

Liz had to educate him in the art of clitoris rubbing; she always told him to go slow and have a very light touch in order to make it pleasurable not painful. It was a balancing act for him; he had a tendency to get heavy handed when excited. John glanced up at Liz’s face which was still shuttered in sleep. She hadn’t noticed a thing so he proceeded to slip his fingers inside her. 

Still no reaction. Her body didn’t let him down; her interior was nice and slick for him. John wanted to do more to Liz but he was afraid of waking her up. 

“Oh hell with it.” he whispered, raising himself up, moving so he was on top of Liz now. The bassist took Liz’s nightshirt and began unbuttoning it, exposing her beautiful chest to him. John began to lightly touch each of her breasts, making sure that they were perky which aroused him even further. Liz smelled faintly like the perfume she had been wearing the evening before which added to his pleasure even more. He was more of a boob man so even though Liz didn’t usually like it when he tongued her breast now was the time he could do it without getting Liz annoyed. 

John took her left breast in one hand, trailing his fingers up to her nipple, then lowered his mouth down onto it, licking and sucking to his heart’s content. He did the same with the other one until Liz arched her back suddenly and let out a moan. Smiling to himself John stepped up the intensity for a few minutes until a louder moan left his girlfriend’s lips. 

When John was done with foreplay he hesitated upon sliding into Liz for a moment but then remembered that she wouldn’t have cared whether she was awake or not. The bassist rearranged himself so he was aiming properly and gradually slid his fully hard dick deep inside his girlfriend. Liz never stirred at all as he began pumping her steadily. 

It did not take long for John to come at all. Liz did not wake up the entire time he was fucking her which was somewhat disappointing. As he slid out from her and lay down next to her in the bed, John realized that she had been having a sex dream at the same time. 

All the same John would have to clean her up from his session so he went into the adjacent bathroom, snatched a small hand towel, then got back into the bed. The bassist cleaned between his girlfriend’s legs, cleaned up himself, then flung the towel into the hamper in one corner of the room. 

Stretching out to sleep he felt his eyelids get heavy and at the same time Liz curled up to him, her head on his chest, her hand on his shoulder. John put his hand on hers, raised it up and kissed it sweetly, kissing the top of her head as he dozed off. 

**

The next morning Liz was breakfasting with Brian and Freddie as Roger and John trailed out of their rooms, sleepy eyed and went right over to the fridge. 

“Morning, Liz,” Roger plunked a mug down in front of the coffeemaker, picked up the carafe and poured a cup. “how did you sleep?” 

Liz blushed as the other two sat at the table with them. “Now that you mention it, I had an amazing dream.” 

“Oooh! Do tell!” Freddie teased. 

“It was the best sex dream of my life,” her voice trailed off. “I was loved, cherished, worshipped.. the next thing I know my chest was being played with and I came like gangbusters. I never had a more powerful orgasm.” 

Roger almost choked on his coffee, Brian flushed a little red but his eyes were sparkling. Freddie beamed so brightly Liz was almost blinded. John smirked to himself, a satisfied expression on his face. 

“Maybe we should go to the opera more often if that’s the kind of dreams we will get.” Roger teased. 

Underneath the table Liz grasped John’s thigh, digging her nails into it for a long moment and he knew she knew he had fucked her that night. He put his hand on top of hers, brought it up to his lips and kissed it tenderly.  
END


End file.
